Rise Above This
by RenCyanide
Summary: Rei is standing on the roof of a building after a particularly bad meeting with the White Tigers. Will he fall? Or can he rise above this? One-shot. Shounen-ai. Songfic.


First off, I do not own Beyblade. I do not own any of the characters. I do not own the song 'Rise Above This'. That is property of Seether.

Okay, now normally, I don't want anything to do with song fictions. But I just couldn't resist this one. The idea was right there! So this is kinda sad, but no one dies, so sorry to those who thought that... I'm not that mean. I don't think I could ever write a death fic. So this is as close as it gets. It closely follows the music video, but that's okay. Enjoy! And... Please comment... Please? =]

* * *

><p><em>Take the light,<em>

_And darken everything around me_

(Kai)

It was a day after the White Tigers had left to go back to China. Things hadn't gone so well between them and Rei. Kai knew. But he also knew Rei needed some space. Rei's old team was badgering him about leaving them. Still. Calling him a traitor. And it definitely hit a nerve this time.

_Call the clouds, and listen closely_

_I'm lost without you_

(Rei)

He was standing on the roof of the tallest building in the town he lived in. He was depressed. He always hated when he ran into the White Tigers; nothing turned out the way he hoped. This time had been especially bad. Usually, he'd need time alone to think and sort things out. Calm down. But this time, he wanted Kai to notice. Wanted him to be there to talk him through this.

_Call your name every day when I feel so helpless _

_I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this_

Rei was blind with desperation. He knew he couldn't get in touch with Kai. He was in a meeting. He leaned against the brick wall, sliding down to sit on the ground, head held in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore. He was sick and tired of everything the White Tigers say to him. It makes him feel worthless. It makes him think that he doesn't deserve to have Kai as his significant other. Of course, a small part of him always said that wasn't true.

_Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken_

_For all we know, this void will grow_

Rei never talked to Kai about what the White Tigers say. To him, it's too personal. Kai just gives him reassuring gestures and embraces each time he's upset. He knows he can trust Kai, but there's something that makes him hold back. Maybe it's the guilt he feels for making Kai worry about him. And telling him would just make the worrying worse. The first time it happened, he had told Kai. And it set him off immediately. He had been so mad, he was literally going to confront Lee. But Rei had stopped him; said it wasn't that big of a deal. He doesn't like keeping things from Kai, but he feels, in this case, it's for the best.

_And everything's in vain, distressing you, though it leaves me open_

_Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me_

(Kai)

He was supposed to be focusing on the meeting, but thoughts of Rei kept interrupting. He was worried about him. Every time the White Tigers visited, it left Rei depressed. Two years ago, when they had first come to visit, Rei had told him when they left that they were still mad at him for leaving them. Lee was especially mad, calling him a traitor, undeserving of anyone's affection. That had really made Kai mad. He hated the way Lee talked to Rei. But Rei had calmed him and told him it was only a matter of time before they forgave him. The next time they came, Rei didn't say anything to Kai, but he could feel the change in Rei's behavior. He had been sad. Kai didn't ask about it, thinking that Rei would talk to him if he needed to. He was regretting that choice each time the White Tigers came. Rei became more depressed each time. And Kai hated it.

_Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless_

_I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this_

(Rei)

Rei walked to the edge of the building. He was twenty floors up from the ground, but he didn't care as he looked over the edge. He could feel the wind rush past him, playing with his bound hair. He pulled out a pocket sized picture he had of him and Kai. They looked happy. Smiling. Loving. Then Rei thought about what Lee said. Undeserving of anyone's affection. Undeserving of Kai. Worthless. Traitorous. He couldn't look at the picture anymore. He couldn't bare looking at Kai's face. He wasn't good enough for Kai. How could Kai be so sure that Rei wouldn't leave him, too? How could he put up with him? He was worthless, wasn't he? Rei stepped up onto the ledge, looking out over the city once before looking down. The wind rushed past him, pushing him back as if telling him not to do it. But he was going to do it. He couldn't stand to hold Kai back anymore. He couldn't stand to be labeled as a traitor by his oldest friends. He'd had enough.

(Kai)

Kai felt wind, which really didn't make sense considering he was in one of his office building's many meeting rooms. He suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but it was growing worse by the second. It felt as if he were experiencing the fright he gets when he's up high. Then he gets the feeling that he's falling. The wind gets worse. What was going on?

_I'll mend myself before it gets me_

_(I'll mend myself before it gets me)_

_I'll mend myself before it gets me_

_(I'll mend myself before it gets me)_

(Rei)

Just before he was about to let himself fall, a memory hit him. A few memories, actually. They were of times before the White Tigers started visiting. They were of him and Kai. They were of a few of the amazing times they shared. The time they confessed their feelings to each other, their first kiss, their first date, and their first Christmas together, when Kai had given him a promise ring. The ring that he still wore on his ring finger. He thought about what his death would do to Kai. Even if he didn't think himself as worthy of Kai's love, Kai loved him anyway. He knew it would torture him. He wouldn't be able to focus for months. Then there were the expenses and time put in to a funeral. That would just be a hindrance to Kai. And that was the last thing Rei wanted. He never wanted to be a burden to Kai. So he stepped down from the ledge. He stared at the picture for a minute before putting it back in his pocket. He couldn't do it. Couldn't do it this to Kai. He turned to the door that led back into the building and ran to it, racing down the stairs to the nineteenth floor, where he pressed the call button for the elevator. He needed to see Kai. Needed Kai's reassurance. Hopefully Kai could forgive him for interrupting his meeting. As soon as he got to the ground floor, Rei was off running towards Kai's office building.

_Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless_

_I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, I'll rise above this_

(Kai)

The wind had stopped. Just like it had come, it had gone. The feeling in his stomach was no longer one of fear. The feeling of falling had disappeared as well. Before he had time to question the strangeness of it all, Kai's personal secretary opened the wooden door to the meeting room, calling him out into the hallway, saying it was an emergency. Kai obliged, happy to get out of the stuffy room. He entered the hallway only to find himself with an armful of neko-jin. Rei had thrown himself at Kai, no longer able to hold back. He started crying. Kai was surprised at first, but then held Rei in a tight embrace.

_Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless_

_I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this_

It took a while for Rei to calm down, the secretary had made him a cup of tea to try and help. Kai sent her back to work with a grateful glance. After Kai had explained that the meeting could wait, or be rescheduled, even, he had Rei tell him what was going on. He was shocked. To think that Rei would think he wasn't good enough for Kai. To think that Rei had almost committed suicide. It terrified him. Kai just held Rei in his arms. Not letting go. Never letting go. He hated Lee for doing this. He wasn't going to let this slide. Lee had almost cost Rei his life. Kai was going to make sure he knew the consequences and that Lee never came back to visit Rei.

_Forty-eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless_

_Fallin' down, fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this_

(Normal)

Later that night, Rei and Kai sat in bed together. Rei was in Kai's protective embrace, Kai not letting the neko-jin out of his sight since he saw him in the hallway in his office building. Rei was glad. He admitted, even if it was just to himself, that he needed Kai to show him how much he was loved. He needed to be in Kai's arms. He needed Kai to dispel any negative thoughts he had about himself. He was ashamed of himself for even thinking about suicide. Kai's reaction to hearing what he had been about to do was enough to make him feel guilty for the rest of his life. It was thinking about Kai that had drove him to suicide, but it had also been thinking about Kai that stopped him from following through at the last second. And he knew, from now on, Kai would never let Rei forget just how much he is loved; for he is well aware that if Rei does commit suicide, Kai will follow right after him. Because that's just how much he loves him.


End file.
